


Treasure Hunters

by Minttulatte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Competition, F/M, Funny, Games, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Team, Team Up, Teamwork, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minttulatte/pseuds/Minttulatte
Summary: A old drabble of an AU idea where Dumbledore organizes a competition to find a rumored treasure from somewhere within the walls of Hogwarts and the Marauders are, of course, participating in the competition and are sure they're going to win. Lily, who's worst rival James is, will also participate just to beat him.This drabble only includes the team making scene from the story as it's the only scene in existence atm.





	Treasure Hunters

Usually on the first day of school Dumbledore never made any speeches before the classes began. This September 2nd was a completely different case. However, nobody didn’t even notice it when he stood up from his chair on the teachers’ table – not until he opened his mouth and demanded silence. 

That made everyone stop doing what they had been doing as every student turned around to look at him curiously. 

Lily Evans glanced her wrist watch on her left wrist. Their classes were supposed to begin in 10 minutes, and Lily didn’t want to be late. It would ruin her personal record of no late arrivals on classes. 

”I wonder what he has to say”, mumbles James Potter to his best friend Sirius Black on the other side of the table. 

”Hopefully something interesting”, Sirius said. ”Like a special announcement about how we are allowed to do whatever we want this year and no punishments will occur.”

He sighed a dreamy look on his face. 

Lily shivered at the thought of The Marauders being able to do whatever they wanted. It’d be a disaster. 

”I know this may seem very weird to all of you”, Dumbledore began. ”If I had talked about this last night, none of you would have been able to sleep because of the excitement and, should I say, planning on how to get what I will reveal in a moment.”

He smiled knowingly when students began whispering to one another. 

”Did he just glance towards the Marauders when he talked about planning?” Marian, Lily’s best friend and James’ cousin, wondered. 

”What?” Lily asked, and ripped her eyes off her gorgeous Ravenclaw boyfriend David Harrison. 

Marian rolled her eyes at her. ”Stop drooling over Mr. Candyman, and listen to me!”

Lily blushed. ”Sorry. What did you say?”

”I said Dumbledore looked like he was glancing towards the Marauders when he was talking”, Marian repeated. ”Did you hear me or did Mr. Candyman really distract you this effectively?”

”I wouldn’t be surprised if the boys got a look from Dumbledore because they’re troublemakers. And yes, I did get distracted because my man’s absolute dream”, Lily answered as her eyes drifted towards the said boyfriend on the Ravenclaw table. 

David Harrison had gorgeous, curly dark hair and deep blue eyes. His smile was the most attractive thing about him though. Every time Lily looked at him, he swept her off her feet with that smile. Lily was madly in love with this guy, and she was 100% convinced that he was perfect for her. 

”This year I have planned something different for everyone to do”, Dumbledore said from behind the teachers’ table. ”I have heard rumors that there is some sort of a treasure hidden somewhere within the walls of Hogwarts and I decided to organize a little competition to see if this is actually true.”

As Dumbledore spoke, excited whispering around the Great Hall got even louder as students began talking about the rumored treasure. 

The Marauders looked like they wanted to just run out of the hall so they could go explore the castle. 

”You will form groups of four with other students from your own house and other houses. You are not competing over the title of Best House with this competition”, Dumbledore continued and smiled to the students who began chatting excitedly about groups. ”When you have your group ready, sign up here”, he added and sat back down. 

”What’s the point of this competition? We will find the treasure within a week”, Sirius ssid loudly, looking cockier than usual. 

The whole hall gave him the annoyed look and then turned their attention back to forming their own groups. Many kept glancing at the Marauders like they were their biggest rival, but the boys didn’t even notice it because they were so busy bragging about it to everyone. 

”We know all the hidden passageways so the prize should be just handed to us right now”, Sirius went on, grinning victorious look in his stormy gray eyes. 

”I think you shouldn’t even be allowed to participate”, Lily said. ”You four always play dirty games when there’s a competition because you’re so obsessed with winning.”

”Shut up, Red, go worship Mr. Candyman”, Sirius shot back. 

”Oh, I can worship my man and call you out on your bullshit - all at the same time!” Lily argued back. 

”Prongs, let’s ignore Red and plan how we’ll win this little game!” Sirius said grinning, ignoring Lily quite effectively. 

”Better make good plans then because I’m gonna participate too, and I will beat you”, Lily said calmly. 

”Are you serious?” James asked, looking at her with his hazel eyes like as if he was begging her to tell him she was joking. 

”Are you scared I might win and humiliate you after all that bragging Sirius did, Potter?” Lily challenged and grinned. 

”I just don’t want anything to happen to you…” James murmured. 

”No worries, Potter, I can take you on. And I will win the game.”

James sighed in defeat. He knew perfectly well that Lily could kick his ass in a duel because of his issues with concentration whenever Lily was his opponent. 

”Red’s serious about this”, Sirius sighed to James, who nodded.

Then they turned their backs on Lily and began whispering to each other. 

”Wow, Lils, I didn’t expect you to say that”, Marian told her best friend.

”I want to participate”, Lily giggled. ”It’d be fun.”

”Damn girl, I love it when you speak my language”, Marian laughed. ”I think you and James are gonna be funny to look at.”

”How so?”

”Because you’re rivals so everyone will notice you’ll play games on one another to see which one’s better in everything as usual.”

”Have you forgotten you gotta have four members on your team, Red?” James asked curiously suddenly – from next to Lily? 

”How did you appear there without me noticing?” Lily demanded to know. 

”It’s secret Marauder magic that I won’t be telling you anything about”, James teased, grinning. ”But Red, you can’t compete because your team is two members too short. I’m afraid you can’t compete”, he added and sounded so pleased wth himself that Lily began feeling annoyed by just looking at his face. 

”Padfoot just went to sign up our winning team, Red, guess you gotta sit this one out”, James went on, his grin never leaving his face. 

”Do you really think I’m gonna miss my chance to beat you? Dream on, Potter, dream on.”

”That’s a very slim chance, Red”, James shot back. 

”Chari, join the team!” Lily told her other best friend. 

”I will, Lily”, dark haired, blue eyed girl answered. 

”You’re still one member too short”, James pointed out, now curiously following the events. 

”That’s not actually true”, said the voice of Melissa Johnson who joined them for breakfast. She was also James’ ex-girlfriend whom he had dumped over the summer and she was very, very bitter about it. 

”I want you to lose”, she told James quietly. ”That’s how much I hate your guts, Potter”, she added before sitting down between Lily and Marian. 

James swore under his breath. 

_Looks like he’s not even aware of how much he hurt Melissa with his bullshit_ , Lily thought. She smiled. ”Looks like my group is ready now, Potter”, she said aloud. 

”Damn it…” James sighed. 

”I’ll go sign us up, girls”, Lily told her friends, who nodded.

James mumbled something inaudible behind her back as she walked towards the teachers’ table. She wrote her and her names down on the list on the table in front of Dumbledore. After that she returned to her house table to finish her breakfast before the first class of her seventh year at Hogwarts started. 


End file.
